The Dragon's Spirit
by Light of the Nightmare
Summary: (I have been give permission to completely re-write this fanfic by the original owner - Jade Inkwell) Aiedail, a child born of a human and an Elf and raised by dragons, gets pulled along with the rush of a war, but is everything just a dream, or a distant memory. When she wakes on night, she finds herself away from home, and what truly happened comes to light.


Dragon Spirit

Chapter 1 – Beginnings

 _My life was not a normal one, born during a time of war between Elves and Dragons. I was stuck in it, at the age of 2 days I even got a wound from it. From birth, I was destined to be something new, something no one had ever seen. My mother, was a human, my father an Elf. They were a like in many ways, but the elves did not approve of humans and the human felt the same about the elves. So, when my mother's family heard she was bearing the child of an Elf, the banished her. The elves? They were no better, my father was said to deny he was the father, turning her to the harsh world once more. My mother had a few choices, go to the dwarves in hope they would help her, but they live in the Beor mountains in the south, my mother would not have been able to get there in time before my birth, so she went to the closest creatures, Dragons. And there, my mother gave birth to me, taking her last breath whilst I took my first. She died with the dragons promise to protect me. But, they realised, I would not survive without a human mother to care for me, or any human -like being, whether it be human, elf or even dwarf. But one dragon, the lowest in the Thunder, stepped forward with an egg with a dying dragon hatchling inside, it would never hatch, but she had hope. Not just for her hatchling, but for me. Using the Mysterious magical abilities of their kind, the dragon bound my human-elf soul to the soul of her hatchling and I changed. I gained dragon-like traits, the wings and tail. I had a mother, Ruby. She was the one who saved me, and she would not let any other dragon claim me as their child..._

Ruby snarled at a larger green female dragon, her red tail wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and blinked as a large blue blob swarmed above me. It became clearer and it was a male dragon. He lowered his head. I reached up and batted his nose with my hand. I giggled, the dragons stopped to watch, they had never heard a sound like it before.

' _Ruby, if you choose to be it's mother, then I choose to be its father.'_ The Blue dragon told her. The dragons looked between the highest ranking dragon to the lowest.

' _If that is what you want, Ocean.'_ Ruby nodded, she nudged me, I giggled and batted her nose too. Then a hatchling peeked over the red tail to looked at me. It clambered over to sniff me, I sniffed back, but ending up sneezing.

' _She needs a name.'_ Ocean said, he looked up. Above, in the sky, Aiedail the morning star was shinning. _'Aiedail...'_

' _Aiedail.'_ Ruby smiled _'Little Aiedail.'_

I grew like a dragon, two days later, I was up and running, I was watching the other hatchlings playing in the morning. I hid behind a rock, my tail flicking side to side.

' _Why don't you go and play with them?'_ Ruby asked

' _But, Mama, what if they don't want to play with me. I don't look like them.'_ I looked up at her.

" _You may not look like us, but you are part of this Thunder, Aiedail, you are one of us.'_ Ruby nuzzled me.

' _Thank you Mama."_ I nuzzled her back. I climbed over the rock and went over to them. The hatchlings stopped playing and looking. _'May...May I join in?'_

' _I don't know, if you can prove you are strong enough.'_ A gold hatchling stepped forward.

' _I can prove it!'_ I nodded.

' _Fine, if you can beat me, you can join in. Okay?'_ The gold said. I nodded again, he jumped at my, talons spread out, I dodged. I flexed my fingers, I had nothing that could be used as a weapon. I knew he had noticed it too, he leapt at me again. I ran to the side, and looked around, and idea formed in my mine, I just had to get him to follow me. I could see the older dragons coming to watch. The gold hatchling ran at me again and again. I moved closer and closer to the rock I had been hiding behind before, until I was sitting in front of it.

' _Is that all you've got?"_ I snarled, the hatchling growled and he lowered head, planning to ram into me, as he got closer, I jumped over him. I tumbled over onto my back as he ran into the rock. I scrambled to my feet and pinned him down. He looked up at me with wide eyes. _'I win!'_

' _Cheat!'_ The hatchling groaned, trying to get up, but I kept him down. I giggled and smiled at him.

' _You're just mad cause you were beaten by a girl.'_ I smirked and let him up

' _That was clever Aiedail. What gave you the idea to do that?'_ A pink hatchling asked

' _I don't have talons, like you, but I knew running into a rock would hurt.'_ I smiled.

' _ELVES!'_ A roared echoed, mother hurried me and the other hatchlings into the central cave, we all sat in a nest waiting for the parents to return.

' _Do you think anyone will be hurt today?'_ A white hatchling said

' _Mama told me we are stronger then the elves and they will learn never to attack the Thunder when they have lost so many.'_ I told them.

' _Your mama is the lowest ranking here, so whatever she has to say doesn't really matter.'_ The gold hatchling sniffed.

' _My Mama may not be the strongest, but she is clever and teaches me a lot everyday!'_ I growled, we all fell silent as a shadow filled the cave entrance.

' _An elf...'_ The pink hatchling whimpered. I shushed her, and climbed out of the nest.

' _What are you doing?'_ A grey hatchling demanded. _'It will kill you!'_

' _This is my Papa's Thunder; no Elf scares me!'_ I snarled as the shadow came closer. I was crouched on all fours, my wings raised and my tail twitching as if I were to pounce. Then, for the first time in my short life, I saw an Elf. It looked down at me in horror.

"What are you!" He gasped, I snarled. He drew his sword, he then saw the other hatchings, he kicked me aside, I grunted as I hit the side, rocks cut my thin scales. I saw him heading towards the others. I growled and ran at him. I bit into his leg, he yelped and kicked my back, but I ran back and snarled at him. "Your beast!" He glared, I saw him bring his sword down, I felt a sharp pain from where my left wing came out to my right hip. I fell back whimpering and crying. The hatchlings began crying too. There was a furious roar, the cave was torn apart. Ocean stood above us, he picked the elf up in his jaws and threw him. He nuzzled me.

' _Aiedail!'_ He cried, I could feel him pouring energy into me. I whimpered, my mother came galloping in.

' _Little Aiedail.'_ She nuzzled me too,

' _We are relocating, farther away from the elves. Up the mountain, where it is to dangerous for anyone to climb."_ Ocean said, he picked me up in his talons. Ruby followed closely behind him. I fell asleep, the pain of my back aching all the while.

A week or so later, I was better, I was bigger, but I had the scar of that day. I now, not only lived with my Mother, but my father. He decided it was best if I had both of my parents with me. But, it was early morning, neither of them where awake. This was my first time out since the incident. I yawned and stretched. The cold morning breeze was refreshing.

' _Oh my, Aiedail!'_ The Grey, Pink and White hatchlings came running over.

' _Are you okay?'_ The white asked

' _Do you still have...the.'_ The grey one stopped. I nodded and showed then the scar, they ah at it.

' _Wow, that is so cool!"_ The Pink one gasped.

' _It is, I really want a wound like that, to show how strong I am. You fought for us Aiedail, I really want to be able to protect you too one day.'_ The Grey one smiled

' _Aiedail!'_ Ocean growled, we looked up at him. I shrunk back.

' _Morning Papa...'_ I smiled

' _I told you that you are not to leave the cave without someone with you!'_ He snarled

' _Sorry Papa...'_ I looked down

' _We were with her sir; we can protect her!'_ The pink dragon said

' _You are all just hatchlings, what makes you think you could take on an elf alone?'_ Ocean asked

' _Aiedail did, without fear! We want to be like that too!'_ The white one added, Ocean looked between us. He nudged me softly.

' _You have good some good friends. I shall leave you in their care when I am busy.'_ Ocean said, he took off.

' _I am Fikr.'_ The white dragon introduced himself

' _I am Dineva!'_ The Pink smiled

" _And I am Temugr."_ The Grey said _'Do you want to play with us? There is a nest of birds nearby, we are going to hunt them.'_

' _I would really like that.'_ I nodded happily. I ran after my new friends.


End file.
